Beauty Of Married
by Little Rim
Summary: Ketika Tiffany membenci seorang Choi Siwon orang yang hampir menabrak nya saat menyebrangi jalan,sang ibu menjodohkan mereka berdua dan berencana menikahi putri nya dengan Siwon…bagaimana reaksi tifanny? Rimmmmmmmmm bawa ff baru lagihhhhhhhhhh coyyyyyy!
1. Chapter 1

Title:Beauty Of Married

Author:Rim

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Melau(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-Tiffany

-Siwon

-Kris

Support Cast:-Suho as Choi Joon Myeon

-Song Seung Heon as Choi Seung Heon

-Yoon Eun Hye as Choi Eun Hye

-Leeteuk

-Taeyeon as Park Taeyeon

-Baekhyun as Park Baekhyun

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah .

Happy Reading ^o^

Please ini asle buwatan Rim ToT

Summary:Ketika Tiffany membenci seorang Choi Siwon orang yang hampir menabrak nya saat menyebrangi jalan,sang ibu menjodohkan mereka berdua dan berencana menikahi putri nya dengan Siwon…bagaimana reaksi tifanny?  
Rimmmmmmmmm bawa ff baru lagihhhhhhhhhh coyyyyyy!

Author POV

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"teriak Tiffany dari bangun tidur nya

"TIFFANNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY JANGAN BERTERIAKKKKKKKK"teriak sang eomma Taeyeon

"Paling si nonna telat bangun lagi eomma"kata Baekhyun sang adik sambil memakai eyeliner nya

"Tiffannyyyyyyyyyyy paliiii serapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan"teriak sang appa Leeteuk

"Neee appaaaaa"teriak Tiffany

Dukkkkk dukkkk clekkkk

"Pagi nonna…."sapa Baekhyun yang sedang melihat penampilan nya di kaca kecil nya

"Pagi Baekkk…"jawab Tiffany sambil duduk lalu segera memakan serapan nya dengan sedikit terburu-buru

"Tiffany makan jangan terburu-buru gitu lahhhh"nasihat appa nya

"Mian heee apppah akuhhh sudahhh terlambatt"kata Tiffany sedikit mempercepat gerakan nya

"Baekhyun berhenti berkaca terus kembali serapan"tegas Taeyeon

"Hufff ne eomma"Baekhyun pun menaruh kaca kecil nya di tas nya lalu melanjutkan serapannya yang tertunda

"Baekhyun kau pake eyeliner?"tanya Taeyeon lagi dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menunjukkan eye smile nya

Tiiiiiit Titttt

"Omanaaa dia sudah datang"Tiffany pun segera berangkat tidak lupa mengecup kedua orang tua nya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah menjemputnya

"Eomma…Appa…Baekkie berangkat sepertinya pacar Baekkie sudah datang"kata Baekhyun menyusul sang nonna berangkat menuju kampus nya dan tidak lupa mengecup orang tua nya yang dia dan sang noona sayang

"Hahhh anak-anak sudah berangkat…kalau gitu aku berangkat yeobo"kata Leeteuk sambil merapikan pakaian nya

"Ne yeobo hati-hati di jalan jangan ngebut ne"kata Taeyeon sambil mengelus pelan pipi sang suami dan tentu mengecupnya pelan

"Ne yeobo…aku berangkat"kata Leeteuk lalu langsung melesat menuju kantor nya

"Yahhhh sepi dehhhhh"kata Taeyeon…sesudah itu Taeyeon membereskan bekas serapan yang ia buat dan mencuci nya

Tiffany POV

Haiiii nama gue Tiffany Park sebernarnya nama asli gue tuhh Park Mi Young...pernah tinggal di Callifornia selama 22 tahun bersama keluargaku,punya 1 adik bernama Park Baekhyun…adikku yang ku sayang ini memang suka memakai eyeliner katanya suaya gak keliatan sipit tapi gitu-gitu juga adikku pintar menyanyi bahkan mewariskan suara emas dari eommaku dan Baekkie ku ini sudah punya pacar bernama Park Chanyeol yeoja cantik punya rich of teeth yang indah dilihat…ooo ya kalian belum berkenalan dengan Appa dan Eommaku kan?Nama appaku Park Jungsoo,namja berdiple dan di juluki 'Angel Withaout Wings' karena keramahan nya…ya itu adalah appaku,appa adalah seorang sekretaris di perusahaan…sedangkan Eommaku bernama Park Taeyeon,yeoja manis dan di julukki 'Kid Leader' ini pernah menjadi leader sebuah girl band dulu…eomma mempunyai suara emas dan note suara nya sangat tinggi dan tentu di wariskan kepada ku dan adikku…hanya adikku yang bisa mewariskan suara emas eommaku tapi tak apa bukan masalahku jika suaraku tak setinggi suara eomma maupun Baekkie…

"Kau kenapa melamun?"tanya namja yang sedang menyetir bernama Kris…eh?hahaha maaf ku lupa mengenali kalian sahabatku yang ku sayang ini…dia Kris Wu,kami bertemu di pesawat saat aku pindah kuliah ke Korea menyusul kedua orang tua ku dan Baekkie adikku,dia namja yang selama ini mengatar jemputku ke kampus tapii kami bukanlah sepasang kekasih…sebenarnya Kris pernah menyatakan perasaan nya padaku namun ku tolak karena dia sudah ku anggap adik seperti Baekkie

"Ahni ku tak apa Kris kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku"ucapku ku liat dia menganggukkan kepala nya pelan

"Apa nanti pulang kita pulang bareng lagi?"tanya nya

"Ahnii Kris…sepertinya ku akan mengerjakan tugas ku bersama temanku di café"jawabku lalu dia menganggukkan kepala nya lagi

"Kita sampai ayoo"kata Kris lalu kami pun turun dari mobil milik Kris

Skip time ^o^

Tak terasa waktu kuliah ku usai ku langsung bergegas ke luar kampus sambil mengirim sebuah sms pada Kris bahwaku sudah berangkat untuk mengerjakan tugasku..kini ku sedang menunggu lampu hijau agarku bisa menyebrangi zebra cross ini

Tingggggg

Lampu pun sudah hijau terlihat jalan lumayan sepi lalu ku berjalan perlahan setelah itu ku mencari hapeku yang ternyata terjatuh di tengah zebra cross tadi dengan cepat ku kembali mengambil hp milikku namun saat hendak kembali menyebrang ada mobil tengah melajukan kecepatannya sedikit cepat bahkan dia tidak menyadari beberapa centi akan menabrakku kemudian mobil itu pun berhenti mendadak depan diriku…ya tuhannnn ku hampir saja mati sekarang?namja itu keluar dengan sedikit membanting pintu mobil nya

"Yakkkkkkkkk bisakah kau menyingkir dari jalan"tiba-tiba saja namja itu berteriak dia kira jalannya ini milikknya gitu?

"Bisakah kau lembut sedikit pada seorang yeoja huhhhhhh harusnya kau meminta maaf karena kau hampir menabrakku ya tuhannn"jawabku kesal dengan yang namja itu katakan

"Hahahaha kau pikir ku peduli huhhhhh"aishhhhhhhhhhh dia menyebalkan sekali

"Hyungggg"keluar lah seorang namja lagi dan sepertinya dia adikknya apa dia juga akan membentakku seperti hyung nya yang sangat menyebalkan itu?

"Apa?cepat masuk Joon Myeon kita tak usah meladeni yeoja gila ini"kata nya

"Mwo?ohhh mianhe nonna…mianhe"ucap namja bernama Joon Myeon itu sambil membukkan badanya beberapa kali kepadaku

"Yakkk apa yang kau lakukan …aissssssssh terserahhh!ini kalau ada apa-apa"teriak namja itu…dia memberikan kartu pengenalnya padaku lalu masuk ke dalam mobil nya

" Jeongmal mianhe nonna…maafkan hyungku ini ne?" ucap Joon Myeon memohon minta maaf padaku harusnya hyung nya yang melakukan seperti itu tapi malah adiknya

"Ahhh cheonma Joon Myeon"ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Emmm nama nonna siapa?"tanya nya

"Tiffany"jawabku

Tiiittttttt tiiiiiiiittttttttttt

"Ahhh senang bertemu denganmu nonna sampai berjumpa lagi"ucap Joon Myeon masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung meninggalkanku…setelah itu aku pun kembali menuju café yang tadi akan ku tuju sambil melihat kartu yang ku pegang ini

"Jadi nama namja gila itu Choi Siwon cihhhh sangat bertolak belakang sekali dengan adikk nya?"ucapku sambil memasukkan kartu nama itu ke dalam tas ku

TBC

Wahahaha ff abal-abal nih

Ehhh cieeeeeeeeeeee akhirnya bisa bikin ff 2 dalam 1 hari coyy

Emmm hehe gak tau tiba-tiba iseng mau bikin ff baru lagi

Dan ini hasil ketikkan Rim sampai encok!yeeah

Mian buat Bang Yeol disini harus jadi yeoja hehe tapi tak apalahh

Well segitu aja dari Rim please Riview dan Gamsahamida ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Beauty Of Married

Author:Rim

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Melau(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-Tiffany

-Siwon

-Kris

Support Cast:-Suho as Choi Joon Myeon

-Song Seung Heon as Choi Seung Heon

-Yoon Eun Hye as Choi Eun Hye

-Leeteuk

-Taeyeon as Park Taeyeon

-Baekhyun as Park Baekhyun

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah .

Happy Reading ^o^

Please ini asle buwatan Rim ToT

Summary:Ketika Tiffany membenci seorang Choi Siwon orang yang hampir menabrak nya saat menyebrangi jalan,sang ibu menjodohkan mereka berdua dan berencana menikahi putri nya dengan Siwon…bagaimana reaksi tifanny?  
Rimmmmmmmmm bawa ff baru lagihhhhhhhhhh coyyyyyy!

Chaps 2…

Author POV

Setelah Tiffany mengerjakan tugas nya dia langsung pulang,tinggal 3 cm dia sampai ke rumah terlihat sebuah 2 mobil di depan rumah nya dan dia merasa mengenali salah satu mobil itu tanpa berpikir panjang Tiffany masuk ke dalam rumah dan disambut oleh sang eomma

"Chagiaaaaaaaaaaaaa ahhh kau sudah datang kemarilah"kata Taeyeon dan Tiffany pun mendekati eomma nya

"Ada apa eomma?"

"Kenal kan ini Seong Hun dan ini Eun Hye"kata Taeyeon

"Annyeong haseo Tiffany imnida"kata Tiffany sambil membungkukan badannya lalu duduk

"Ahhh annyeong Fany…wahhh anak mu sangat cantik mirip denganmu"puji Eun Hye

"Haha gamsahamida"

"Ahhh nak kemari"titah Seong Hun pada kedua anak nya

"Ahhh duduklah chagi"Mereka berdua pun duduk

"Siwon…kenalkan ini Tiffany….calon istrimu"lanjut Seong Hun

"Calon Istri?"kata namja itu yang ternyata adalah Siwon

"Ka kau?kau yang hampir menabrakku tadi huhhhh"

"Hampir menabrak?"ulang Taeyeon

"Eomma tadi saat aku ke café dia dia hampir menabrakku bahkan membentakku"

"Benarkah itu Siwon?"tanya Seong Hun

"Ne itu benar lagian dia mengahali jalan appa"kata Siwon dengan santai

"Apa kau sudah meminta maaf?"tanya Seong Hun lagi

"Aku yang meminta maaf pada Fanny nonna appa"jawab Joon Myeon

"Cepat minta maaf padanya"suruh Seon Hun

"Aku tidak mau appa…lagian ku sudah memberikannya kartu perusahaan jika dia memang kenapa-kenapa"

"KU BILANG KAU HARUS MEMINTA MAAF PADA CALON ISTRIMU CHOI SIWON"teriak Seong Hun

"Appa sudahlah"Joon Myeon mengambil tindakkan segera mungkin

"Mianhe"ucap singkat Siwon sambil membungkuk lalu duduk kembali

"Maafkan anakku ne Fany…Ahjumma harap kau mengerti"

"Ne ahjumma gwenchana"

"Jadi kapan kita menikahkan anak kita?"tanya Taeyeon

"Lusa"tegas Seong Hun

"MWOOOO?"teriak Tiffany dan Siwon berbarengan

"Tidak ada penolakkan"tegas Seong Hun setelah pembicaraan itu mereka pun pulang

At Night

"Baekkie gak setuju nonna menikah eomma apa lagi namja itu sudah hampir melukai nonnaku"kini Baekhyun sedang merajuk eomma nya untuk membatalkan pernikahan nonna nya

"Baekhyun berhenti bersikap seperti yeoja mungkin setelah itu dia tidak akan melukai nonnamu lagi"

"Appa setuju,ini saat nya nonnamu berumah tangga…appa nya Siwon adalah sunbae appa masa SMA dulu kami akrab bahkan dari dulu suda merencanakan ini semua dan ternyata tidak sia-sia"bela Leeteuk

"Pokoknya Baekkie gak setuju kalau nonna menikah lalu siapa yang akan menemani Baekkie jika kesepian kecuali aku menikahi Yeollie yeojaku lusa tak apa"

"Baekhyun berhentilah berpikiran seperti itu kau belum siap membina sebagai seorang pemimpi…belajar yang giat lalu kerja baru lamar yeojamu"nasihat Taeyeon sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mencurutkan bibir tipisnya dia masih belum rela bahwa nonna nya akan menikah lusa

Ya lusaaaa…

Dan itu membuat Tiffany butuh seseorang siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris sahabat nya lalu Tiffany beranjak dari ruang keluarga lalu menuju ke kamar setelah itu dia mencari kontak Kris dan menghubunginya

Tuttt tutttt

"_Yeobseo?Fany itu kau_?"

"Ne Kris ini aku"

"Ada _apa kau meneloponku malam ini hemm?apa kau butuh sandaran lagi_?"

"Kurasa iya Kris…"

"_Ceritakanlah…_"

"Jadi gini tadi eomma membicarakan soal yang sangat penting bagiku namun menurutu itu sangat buruk"

"_Ohhh itu seperti nya masalah serius_?"

"Aku akan segera menikah lusa…"

"_Apa?apa ku salah dengar huh?hahaha kau pasti bercanda_?"

"Ahni Kris ku serius nama namja itu Choi Siwon"

"…."

"Kris?kau masih disana?"

"_Bagaimana bisa Fany?kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu walau kau menolakku_?"

"Mian Kris sungguh ini hari buruk untukku"

"_Apa kau mencintainya_"

"Aku baru mengenal nya tadi dia…orang yang hampir menabrakku saat menuju café"

"_Ya ampun bahkan dia hampir melukaimu Fany…tidak bisakah kau membatalkannya?_"

"Ku rasa tidak Kris…mianhe"

"…._sungguh Fany ini berita yang sangat menyakitkan untukku_"

"Mianhe Kris jeongmal mianhe ku tak bisa berbuwat apa-apa ,ku mohon mengertilah…"

"_Ya_ _sudah ini sudah malam tidak bagus untuk kesehatan mu Fany,good night_"

"Ku harap kau datang nanti,hemm good night…nice dream Kris"

"_Aku tidak bisa bermimpi jika kau akan menikah dengan namja yang tidak mencintaimu Fany bahkan hampir membuatmu terluka,nice dream too_"

Tuttt tutttttttt

Tiffany mengehela nafas nya sangat panjang,dia berbaring di kasur nya lalu meliat wallpaper dirinya bersama Kris beberapa bulan yang lalu…dan kenapa Tiffany tidak jadian saja dengan Kris waktu itu?jika itu terjadi maka ia akan terhindar dari masalah ini

Tiffany bersyukur tuhan memberikan sahabat seperti Kris datang dalam kehidupannya karena Kris mengerti semua perasaan Tiffany dan Tiffany rasa dia hanya menyangi Kris seperti Baekhyun,tapi hati sepertinya berkata lain Tiffany merasa berat ketika Kris mengatakan dia masih mencintai dirinya walau dirinya menolak…hati nya terasa panas,pedih,dan sangat sakit bahwa kenyataan dia akan meninggalkan Kris yang akan selalu mencintai nya

"Hikss otthoke Fany kau bisa melakukan nya…

Dan sepertinya ku mencintaimu juga….

Kris…

Walau ini terlambat hiks hiks"

Dan Tiffany tidak menyadari Bekhyun mendengar semua dan dia tau bahwa nonna nya rapuh tanpa Kris mungkin itu yang nama nya cinta…Baekhyun pun masuk ke dalam kamar nya dia ingin berbicara pada Kris lalu di telepon lah namja itu

Tuttttt tuttt

"_Yobseo…ada apa Baek_?"terdengar suara Kris sedikit parau

"Hyung kau menangis?"

"_Ahni Baek,aku sedang tidak enak badan_"

"Hyung aku tau kau sedang berbohong?"

"_Ahhh mianhe Baek kau selalu tau itu_"

"Hyung?apa kau sudah tau nonna akan menikah?"

"_I iitu aku sudah tau Baek_"

"Kau tau hyung nonna sedang menangis sekarang?"

"_Ahh benarkah memang apa yang sedang dia tangiskan_?"

"Sepertinya nonna mencintai Hyung juga"

"…"

"Hyung ku tau mungkin ini telat ku bisa melihat nonna sangat terpuruk bahkan aku hampir menangis melihat nya"

"…"

"Hyung kau masih di sana kan?bolehkah ku minta sesuatu?"

"_Ahh tentu Baek?jadi apa yang kau minta_?"

"Terus cintai nonna hyung ku tidak peduli jika calon suami yang BASTARD itu mengamuk"

"_Tapi Baek ini bukan jalan keluarnya…mungkin suatu saat nanti dia akan bisa melupakanku dan mencintai namja itu_"

"HYUNG BILANG AKAN TERUS MENCINTAI NYA DAN HYUNG AKAN TERUS DI SAMPING NYA WALAU NONNA MENOLAKMU…BUKANKAH HYUNG MENGINKAN NONNA MENCINTAI HYUNG JUGA HAHHH BUKAN KAH BEGITUU HYUNG"

"_Baek_…"

"Hikss ku mohon hyung jeongmal aku sama sekali tidak peduli nanti nonna akan bercerai dan kembali untuk hyung hikss"

"_Baek…aku tau maksudmu baik tapi itu tidak baik untuk nonnamu mungkin nonna akan bahagia suatu saat nanti percayalah…tapi hyung akan terus di samping nya tanpa merusak pernikahan mereka…sudah jangan menangis kau harus kuat!do'a kan nonnamu agar selalu dalam lindungan tuhan Baek_"

"Hikss ne hyung gomawo atas kebaikkan hyung,jalja hyung maaf mengganggumu"

"_Ne cheonma,gwencha Baek…jalja_"

Tuuutt tuttt

Kris pun menutup teleponnya dengan Baekhyun dan menutup mata nya sejenak "_Sepertinya nonna mencintai Hyung juga"_ "_HYUNG BILANG AKAN TERUS MENCINTAI NYA DAN HYUNG AKAN TERUS DI SAMPING NYA WALAU NONNA MENOLAKMU…BUKANKAH HYUNG MENGINKAN NONNA MENCINTAI HYUNG JUGA HAHHH BUKAN KAH BEGITUU HYUNG_" kata-kata itu terus berputar dalam pikiran nya tidak!tidak!jika memang Fany akan menyukai Siwon saat nanti maka harus merelakan nya

Ya harusss

Walau perih….

Itu jalan terbaik bagiku dan

Orang yang ku cinta

Fany…pikir Kris

TBC

What it is hahaha gimana bagus kagak?

Ayo mana review nya ToT

Kalau mau ngasih kritik gapapa ToT Rim anggap itu adalah kemajuan (?)

Well tadi nya chaps ini bakal di rilis tadi malem but keburu my dear mom turun ke bawah dan terpaksa di save ToT

Rim rencana mau bikin ff baru sooo review dehhh #maksa,udah gitu aja lah!

Gamsahamida ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

Title:Beauty Of Married

Author:Rim

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Melau(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-Tiffany

-Siwon

-Kris

Support Cast:-Suho as Choi Joon Myeon

-Song Seung Heon as Choi Seung Heon

-Yoon Eun Hye as Choi Eun Hye

-Leeteuk

-Taeyeon as Park Taeyeon

-Baekhyun as Park Baekhyun

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah .

Happy Reading ^o^

Please ini asle buwatan Rim ToT

Summary:Ketika Tiffany membenci seorang Choi Siwon orang yang hampir menabrak nya saat menyebrangi jalan,sang ibu menjodohkan mereka berdua dan berencana menikahi putri nya dengan Siwon…bagaimana reaksi tifanny?  
Rimmmmmmmmm bawa ff baru lagihhhhhhhhhh coyyyyyy!

Chaps 3…

Author POV

Suasana Tiffany pagi hari ini agak buruk dia merasakan sepi nya hidup tanpa Kris mungkin benar Tiffany mencintai Kris entah sejak terus menatapi nonna nya dia tau perasaan nya sekarang bahkan Tiffany sama sekali tidak bersemangat menikmati serapannya.

"Fany serapan yang benar kau tau besok kau menikah?"kata Taeyeon

"Aku tidak bernafsu eomma"

"Ayolah chagi makan lah sedikit tak apa,appa sungguh khawatir"Tiffany melihat sejenak appa nya muka nya sangat cemas terhadapnya

"Appa eomma…aku ingin pernikahan ini di batalkan"ucap Tiffany memandang orang tua nya bergantian,Baekhyun pun menhetikan aktivitas nya lalu dia menatap nonna nya

"Apa yang bicarakan Fany?"terlihat Taeyeon sudah mulai kesal

"Akuuu mencintai Kris eomma"

Brakkkkkkkkkkk

"KAUUUU KIRA PERNIKAHAN INI AKAN MUDAH DI BATALKAN HAHHH UDANGAN MU SUDAH TERSEBAR FANY!LUPAKAN NAMJA ITU DAN MULAI MENCINTAI SIWON!"

"Yeobo tenanglah"

"Eomma biarkanlah nonna memilih jalan hidup nya,tidak bisakah eomma mengerti sedikit"

"DIAM KAU PARK BAEKHYUN EOMMA SEDANG BERBICARA DENGAN NONNA MU"

"TAPI EOMMA MENGANGGAP NONNA SEPERTI BONEKA"

"HENTIKAN OMONGANMU BAEKHYUN"

"JIKA EOMMA SEKARANG MENJADI NONNA EOMMA JUGA PASTI AKAN MERASKAN NYA"

"CUKUPPP BAEKHYUN"teriak Leeteuk

"BAHKAN EOMMA TERLAMPAU EGOIS TIDAK MEMIKIRAKAN HATI ORANG LAIN YANG EOMMA PIKIRKAN ADALAH KEBAHAGIAN EOMMA SAJA"

PLAAAAAAAAK

"Baekk…"Tiffany merasa bersalah adik nya menjadi korban pelampiasan kemarahan eomma nya

"EOMMA TIDAK MENGARJAKANMU MENJADI SEORANG PEMBANGKANG SEKARANG KALIAN MASUK KEMAR DAN KAMU FANY KAU HARUS MENIKAH BESOK!"Baekhyun menatap eomma nya geram terlihat mata nya sudah memerah lalu dia menarik tangan Tiffany membawa nya ke kamar nya

"Baek…nonna minta maaf soal itu"

"Nonna…sudahlah ini demi kebaikan nonna juga karena aku sayang nonna"

"Baekk seperti nya ku harus menuruti keinginan eomma"

"Nonna yakin?"

"Walau terpaksa eomma pasti akan terus begini jika ku terus menolak kemauan nya Baek,atau mungkin eomma bisa saja melukaimu atau Kris"

"Aku tidak masalah nonna asal nonna bahagia"

"Tidak Baek…hiks ku gak mau kalian terluka"Baekhyun pun segera memeluk Tiffany lalu mengelus punggung nya

"Baiklah jika itu mau nonna walau ku tak rela,jika nonna kenapa-napa hubungin aku atau Kris hyung?kami akan berada disisimu nonna"

"Hikssss gomawooo Baek"

"Cheonma"

At Siwon house…

"Hyung besok pernikahan hyung kan?"tanya Joon Myeon

"Ne wae?"

"Bersikap baiklah pada nya hyung jangan menyakiti nya"

"Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menyakiti nya?"

"Aku tidak segan akan memukulmu hyung"

"Ha!kau pasti gila?"

"Ohhh hyung aku serius!emm apa hyung masih mencari dia?"

"Hemmm?maksudmu cinta pertamaku itu?"

"Emmm ne hyung?"

"Ku rasa ku hampir menyerah mencari nya"

"Ahh bagus jadi pernikahan kalian akan baik-baik saja kelak"

"Ck!terserah pikiranmu itu"

.

.

.

.

Hari yang di nanti pun tiba Tiffany tampak cantik namun pancaran cantik nya tidak terlihat beberapa hari ini kontak nya dengan Kris terputus mungkin hari ini dia tidak akan datang ke hari pernikahan masuk ke ruangan Tiffany berada,dia tau bahwa putri nya masih belum siap dengan ini semua namun Leeteuk harus meyakinkan agar semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tiffany POV

Appa sudah datang ke dalam ruanganku,sungguh ku ingin kabur dari sini…ini membuatku terpukul!aku gak mau ini semua terjadi,ku masih ingin menikmati hari-hariku bersama Baekhyun atau Kris.

"Fany kau sudah siap?"tanya appaku

"Walau ku bilang ku gak siap,ku harus melakukan demi kebahagian eomma kan?"

"Mianhe chagi…maafkan appa eommamu ini?ini demi kebaikkanmu juga"

"Tapi appa…bukan begini caranya?hikss appa juga sudah tau ku mencintai Kris di banding kan namja itu"

"Uljima Fany…appa yakin kau bisa ne maafkan appa"appa memelukku erat,appa terlihat sangat memohon agar pernikahan ini berlanjut kadang membuatku luluh seperti sekarang perlahan ku memeluk appa yang ku sayang ini merasakan hangat tubuh nya yang masih sama saat ku masih kecil dulu,lalu appa melepaskan pelukkannya dan menghapus air mataku perlahan dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"Jadi lah istri yang baik bagi nya Mi Young"lalu ku anggukan kepalaku pelan seakan-akan ini hanya drama yang sedang di putar

Perlahan kami memasukki gereja bernuansa eropa-korea dengan di iringi Chanyeol di belakangku serta lagu rohani yang sedang di perlihatkan senyum yang memaksa agar mereka sedikit percaya dengan drama yang sedang ku appa memberikanku pada Siwon lalu dia menggenggamku dan menatapku dan jika merasakan nya familiar dengan ini semua seperti nya ku merasa kenal dengan tatapan nya dan genggaman nya?

Tiffany POV end

Siwon POV

Kini calon istriku sedang memandangku namun…rasa nya ku merasakan sebelum nya dengan cinta pertamaku?

"Choi Siwon?bersediakah kau akan mencintai istrimu Tiffany Park menemaninya hingga tua dan memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya ku bersedia"kataku

"Lalu kau Tiffany?bersediakah kau akan mencintai suamimu Choi Siwon menemani nya hingga tua dan memisahkan kalian?"tampak Tiffany menghela nafas nya panjang

"Aku bersedia"

"Saya ucapkan kalian sudah sah menjadi suami istri,silahkan cium pengantin anda?" lalu ku mendekat padanya perlahan aku membuka tudung yang ia kenakan dan

Chupp~

Aku mencium kening nya,terdengar suara meriah dari para tamu menyalami kami terlihat seorang namja berperawakan tinggi datang dan mencucapkan selamat pada kami

"Selamat Fany,semoga bahagia"kata nya,Fany memandang nya dengan tatapan sedih?apa dia ada hubungan nya dengan Fany?ahh tidak usah mmikitkan bukan urusanku namja itu pergi Baekhyun adik iparku datang menemui kami dengan yeoja chingu nya

"Nonnaaaaaaaaaaa huwaaaaaaaaaaa aku masih belum siap melepaskan nonnaaaaaaaaa"rengek nya

"Baekkie berhentilah merengek liat ada yeojamu pasti akan malu melihatmu"

"Chagiaaaaaaaa huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"lalu Baekhyun memeluk yeojachingu nya dan melepaskan nya kembali lalu dia mendekatiku

Gluppp

Dengan susah payah ku menelan semua kegugupan ku,dia terlihat sangat menyeramkan

"Hei hyung jika kau menyakiti nonnaku… ku takkan segan patahkan kakimu"bisik nya,ohh sepertinya dia jago bela hanya memasang senyumku karena ku juga jago dalam hal seperti itu.

"Ahhh sudahlah …ayo chagi kita pergi"kata nya langsung melesat pergi dengan yeoja chingu nya

* * *

Kami sudah berada di apartemenku terlihat ranjang dengan bunga yang di taburkan….ya ampunnn ini sangat langsung menggantikan bajuku di kamar mandi dan Fany di kamar setelah kami berganti baju,ku lihat Fany mempersiapkan makanan untukku.

"Makanlah"ujar nya sambil meletakkan masakkan buwatannya

"Ahhh makanlah sendiri"

"Yakkk!setidak nya berterima kasih padaku"

"Ck!untuk apa?"

"Kau sangat menyebalkan,bahkan kau hampir membuatku mati"

"Kau masih mengingat kejadian itu?sangat menyedihkan"aku menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan lalu dia membwa makanan nya tadi dia buwat lalu membuangnya.

"Kenapa di buang?"tanyaku

"Bukan nya kamu tidak menginginkannya huhhhh dan jangan pernah masuk kamar!aku gak mau tidur sekamar dngan namja menyebalkan sepertimu"ujarnya lalu dia masuk ke kamar nya dan menguncinya

Kruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuk

Damnnn perutku yang malang meminta untuk di isi kan rupa nya,lalu ku membuat ramen instan setelah jadi ku sajikan dan langsung memakannya

"Ahhhhhhhhhh segar nya"

Siwon POV end

Author POV

Tiffany sedang melihat-lihat suasana kamar Siwon lalu ia membuka laci yang berisi diari harian Tiffany mengambil nya lalu membacanya perlahan.

Plukkkkkkk

"Ini tidak mungkin"Tiffany menatuhkan diari itu dan sebutir krystal bening pun terjatuh perlahan

"Hiksss ini pasti mimpii"Tiffaby pun terduduk lesu sambil menutup mulut nya agar tidak terdengar oleh Siwon

TBC

Muhehehe

Di sini kok jadi agak gak konek yaaaaa

Jadi gini hasil nya

Ini mungkin posting terakhir aku sebelum pergi

Dan mungkin minta bantuan sama patner

Udah ah encok lagi nihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Review neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Gamsahamida ^o^


End file.
